The Orb of Time: Part IV - Reclaim
by LDEJRuff
Summary: The battle for the Orb of Time between Stewie and Bertram had begun. Who will claim victory and retrieve the Orb? And will time be restored to the way it was? Find out as the Orb of Time saga comes to a close.
1. Chapter 1

_The Orb of Time_

_Part IV - Reclaim_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - Recap

* * *

"Save the world, you say?" Bertram repeated. The final battle between Stewie and Bertram was about to begin inside the Griffin house. "Well, if you and your canine friends want to save the world as much as you'd like to save your timeline, then we're going to let this battle begin. Shall we?"

"Bring it on, Bert," Stewie replied.

"Oh, boy," Lois began, "here we go. A battle between brothers. And I'm surprised that Bertram's even related to us. How'd this all begin, anyway? And how come both Todd _and_ New Brian are back from the dead?"

"Well, Lois," Steve began, "let me, Steve Cummings, elucidate."

"By the way, whose dog are you?" asked Peter.

Steve replied, "I belong to a middle-aged man named Larry, and he's your fourth-wall predecessor. He currently lives with his wife, Lois, and son, Milton. 'Milt' for short."

"Fourth-wall predecessor?" Peter repeated. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Vinny answered, "it means that it happened before Seth managed to work on _Family Guy_."

"Thanks, Vinny," Steve congratulated. "You see, in one of the pilot episodes, he bought me at an animal shelter. I was about to be put down. Nobody but Larry was able to understand me. Even though he has like the I.Q. of a newborn baby, and he may be an idiot, he's still a good friend, just like _you_ are to Brian, whose fourth-wall predecessor _I_ am."

"So, what you're saying is," Peter began, "Seth worked on two shorts before he worked on _Family Guy_?" Two-second pause. "Sounds cool."

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "it was when he was in his early twenties."

"I appreciate the lecture, boys," Lois began, "but right now, we need to focus on what the hell is going on between both Stewie and Bertram."

"Well," Todd responded, "since I was dead before, let me give some info."

"Okay, Todd," Meg replied, "give us the info, please."

"Very well..."

* * *

_You see, Bertram stole the Orb of Time from Heaven, thus resulting in what's going on right now. He rewrote history to a time where Brian then became Leo's dog after Vinny, New Brian decided to stay as __your__ dog before he died five seasons later, and Brian once again decided to become __your__ dog upon finding out about New Brian's death._

_Stewie awoke from whatever the heck universe he came from and wanted to know what was going on here. So, Brian took him to see Leo and Vinny at their tiny apartment. After the visit to the apartment was over, Stewie then wanted to see the small cottage Scott lives in. It was there that Bertram revealed his plan to Brian, Stewie and Scott. After Bertram left, Vinny, who had his memories awakened by Death, decided to visit the cottage as well. Death then awakened both Brian and Scott's memories before he went to Jasper's apartment in LA to awaken __his__._

_Stewie then decided it was time to retrieve the Orb and save time, but not without some canine reinforcements. That's why he decided to revive both me __and__ New Brian. That ray gun Stewie used to revive us is no toy. It's a device Stewie invented to bring back any molecules that have already died._

_Before, during and after we all took a lunch break at the Founding Father, we shared stories of what had happened in this universe. After lunch, we decided to stop at the dog park for me to share __my__ story. Afterwards, Steve appeared, and we decided for him to join us in stopping Bertram._

_When we all got to the bedroom, Bertram had seized Stewie's Multiverse remote, having control of time, space and reality. With it, he sucked us all into different universes and times._

_Both Brian and Stewie got the Multiverse remote from whatever universe __they__ wound up in and decided to have us all regroup, come back to __this__ universe, defeat Bertram, retrieve the Orb and save the timeline._

* * *

"And that's the whole story, Griffins," Todd finished.

Lois was at a loss for words. Afterwards, she responded, "You guys went through all the trouble so you can get back a magical orb from Heaven and give it back?"

"Yes, Lois," Todd replied.

"Imagine, my baby, a hero," Lois wondered. "And now, it's finally happening."

"Yeah, I'm all into orbs and heaven and all that, but right now we need to watch the fight between my two baby boys!" Peter shouted.

"Peter!" Lois shouted back.

Peter replied, "Oh, sorry."

Back to both Stewie and Bertram.

"Want to settle this in the manner of the chicken fights the fat man always has with Ernie?" Stewie requested.

"Gladly," Bertram replied.

"Fine," Stewie agreed. "Let's finish this."

The battle had begun...


	2. Chapter 2

_The Orb of Time_

_Part IV - Reclaim_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Reinforcements

* * *

Bertram started the fight when he pushed Stewie through the living room window. It left a scratch on Stewie's face. Stewie retaliated when he landed a punch on Bertram's face.

"See how you like _that_," Stewie said.

"Not bad, Stewie," Bertram replied, "but let's see how you fare well when your canine friends are busy."

"They're going to help me defeat you," Stewie said.

"I disagree."

With that, he pressed the button on the Multiverse remote he held.

Inside the living room, a portal opened. However, instead of sucking the dogs in, another group of dogs came out of the portal. They were exact copies of the dogs, only their collars were all gold, and their tags matched the colors of _our_ dogs collars, while Jasper's copy had a blue tank top and a pair of pink jeans as opposed to the colors of _his_ tank top and jeans. These were evil clones of the dogs.

"What the hell?" Stewie gasped. "You sent forth evil counterparts of my canine companions from the evil universe?"

"Correct, Stewart," Bertram answered. "And while those dogs are taking care of _yours_, I will have you to deal with."

"Don't worry, Stewie," Brian assured, "we can take these dogs."

"Are you kidding?" Vinny asked. "How are we going to take these dogs on?"

"Relax, Vin," Brian replied. "We'll just defeat our counterparts. Otherwise, it'll be just like that other day when Peter was exposed to cordyceps."

**Cutaway:** Brian had entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Peter," Brian greeted off-camera. "Just thought I'd bring in the mail... Oh, my god!"

He stopped short to see Peter stand frozen. There were mushrooms growing out of parts of his body.

"Uh, Brian," Peter began, "I sniffed some mushroom spores, and now I can't move."

Back to the living room.

"Seven against seven?" Todd wondered. "It looks like we may need to outnumber 'em to win."

"Outnumber," Scott repeated. "Todd, that's it! We're gonna fight them if we're size in numbers."

"How are we gonna do _that_?" Todd asked.

"Easy."

With that, Scott opened his mouth, and even though no sound came out of his mouth, the rest of the dogs covered their ears, as did their evil counterparts.

"Ohhhhh!" Vinny shouted. "How can even a dog like you let out a sound like that?"

Scott then closed his mouth.

"Don't worry, Vinny," Scott replied, "help is on its way."

With that, a whole herd of dogs came into the neighborhood, interrupting Stewie and Bertram's fight.

"We'll continue our fight downtown," Stewie said.

"Yes," Bertram agreed. "Let's continue."

With that, the two babies ran out of the neighborhood.

A German Shepherd wearing an orange collar came into the house.

"_Ich kam hierher, als ich hörte das Klingeln, Scott__,_" the German Shepherd said. (Translation: "I came here as soon as I heard the ringing, Scott.")

"_Gut zu wissen__, Hans_," Scott replied. "_Die sieben von uns brauchen Sie und Ihre Freunde 'Hilfe im Besiegen diese bösen Kollegen von uns._" (Translation: "Good to know, Hans. The seven of us need you and your friends' help in defeating these evil counterparts of ours.")

"Wait, you speak German?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Scott replied. "I'm advanced."

"Bring it on, dogs," Evil Brian ordered. "We'll take you all out."

"Yeah," Evil Vinny added.

"We're gonna turn you guys into kibble by the time this fight is over," Brian replied.

"I agree," Vinny added.

"And it looks like you guys may need a lot of help," a voice that sounded a lot like Vinny's got their attention.

"Huh?" Vinny wondered. He then looked at the top of the stairs and saw another version of himself, who looked exactly like him, same collar and tag colors, at the head of the steps. "Wait a minute. There's another me in here."

"That's right," the other Vinny said. "I'm the Vinny from the _Life of Brian_ universe. The Stewie I came with built another Multiverse remote since he couldn't find his other one. So, what do you say? You need me on the team?"

Vinny nodded his head.

"And don't forget about me," a voice that sounded a lot like Stewie's said, getting more attention.

Puppy Stewie from the dog-dominated universe, the owner of the voice, came into the living room.

"I just came here with the human counterparts of Brian, Vinny, Jasper, New Brian and Scott, whom will aide Stewie shortly."

"Very well," Brian nodded. "Vinny, are you ready?"

"Sure thing, Brian," Vinny replied. "Let's kick some evil dog tail."

With that, the dog fight began as Brian and Vinny were about to land punches on their evil counterparts' faces.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Orb of Time_

_Part IV - Reclaim_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Resume

* * *

Stewie and Bertram's fight resumed downtown near Leo's apartment. Stewie began with a sky uppercut to the face. Bertram recovered delivering a punch to Stewie's stomach. Stewie then covered his stomach and let out a groan.

"You're good, Bertram," he said, "but not good enough. I know all about your strengths and weaknesses."

"Really?" Bertram dismissed. "Name one weakness."

"Very well," Stewie replied. "I know that you're my younger half brother, and that you have the notion that losing to me is not an option."

"You're a worthy opponent, Stewart," Bertram nodded, "but it isn't worthy enough to defeat me."

"Yet it seems we're evenly matched," Stewie replied. "But still, I need to stop you and reclaim the orb."

"And you're not alone," a voice that sounded like Brian's got his attention.

Stewie looked in that direction and saw Human Brian and Human Vinny near the Evangelical Church.

"Human Brian? Human Vinny? What are _you_ two doing here?"

"Puppy Stewie brought us over," Human Vinny answered, "after we learned you and your dog friends were on a quest to retrieve a magic jewel."

"Yeah," Human Brian added. "And we're not the _only_ humans he brought with him."

Human Brian then showed Stewie Human Jasper, Human New Brian and Human Scott. Human Jasper resembled Human Brian, but like Jasper, wore earrings, a pink tank top, blue jeans with jagged legs, and had black hair styled like his counterpart's head fur. In addition, he wore sandals. Human Brian wore a gray shirt, red shorts, a pair of sandals and white socks, and like New Brian, wore a red bandana with a bone on it. He was also blonde. Human Scott wore a blue collar, just like Scott, and he had on a black plaid shirt, a pair of boots, and a pair of blue pants. He also had black hair.

"Hey, Stewie," Human Scott waved. "Ready for a team-up against Bertram?"

Stewie nodded.

"Oh, great," Bertram groaned. "Six against one? This isn't fair."

"What about seven against one?" another voice, this time sounding like Stewie's, got his attention.

Stewie looked and saw another Stewie, who wore a green shirt and purple overalls (like Stewie in the original pilot), next to Human Scott, who was surprised.

"Another Stewie?" Human Scott wondered. "I guess we can stop him that way."

"Who are _you_?" Stewie asked.

The other Stewie answered, "I'm the Stewie from the _Life of Brian_ universe. I decided to bring _that_ universe's Vinny with me and changed clothes so Bertram wouldn't be confused."

"I can take you all on," Bertram said, "even if I'm outnumbered."

"Bring it," Human New Brian replied.

With that, the battle continued.

* * *

Inside the Evangelical Church's main office, while he was organizing some files, Reverend Vito heard the sounds of punches being landed.

"Huh," Vito said. "I wonder what's going on outside."

Vito looked out the window and saw the battle the humans were having.

"Dear Lord," Vito gasped in surprise. "Violence. I feel that this must stop."

With that, Vito went out of the office.

* * *

Back to the battle. Both Stewies landed two punches to Bertram's face. Human Brian and Human Vinny helped them with punches of their own to Bertram's stomach. Human Jasper and Human New Brian kicked Bertram in the face. As Bertram was about to lose his balance, Human Scott let out his leg and Bertram fell, letting go of the orb. Said orb fell and rolled away.

"Gaaaahhh!" Stewie shouted. "Grab the orb!"

With that, both Stewies, and Humans Brian, Jasper, New Brian and Vinny ran to retrieve the orb.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Bertram said, getting up and following them.

Little did any of the humans know that Vito was also following them.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Orb of Time_

_Part IV - Reclaim_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Revive

* * *

In Heaven, Death had looked at both fights with the dogs and the humans, and was so shocked to learn that the orb had fallen out of Bertram's hand, and that the humans were all in a race to retrieve it.

"Oh, crap," he mumbled. "This is not good. If the orb of time breaks into pieces, time will cease to exist. There must be something I can do to prevent that from happening."

"Well," a voice got his attention, "there is _one_ way."

The owner of the voice, Jerry, one of Brian's brothers, had approached him. He was a white labrador retriever, like Brian, but he walked on all four of his legs. The reason he was up in Heaven was that Stewie had murdered him with a remote-controlled collar.

"Oh?" Death replied. "And what is it you want me to do, Jerry?"

Jerry whispered something into Death's ear. Death was surprised.

"What?! You want me to go over there and...?"

Jerry nodded.

"Well, if you say so."

"Go, with my blessings, Death."

God, knowing what Jerry had whispered into Death's ear, had approached the both of them. His son, Jesus, was with him.

"You have our support, Death," Jesus added. "Do it, for Stewie's sake, and for time's sake as well."

Death readied his scythe. "I'll fail you not, God."

With that, Death tapped his scythe on the cloud he stood on and vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

At the Quahog Pet Cemetery, Death had appeared next to a grave. This was his destination.

"I don't know if you can hear me," he began, "but your friend needs you. He is on a mission with his friends, and needs to return a magic jewel that can control time, so that his home timeline can be restored and he can live his normal life once again. So please, I beg of you. Help him."

He then raised his scythe.

"With the power of my scythe, I hereby revive you from the dead!"

With that, he tapped on the ground. It shook and tore apart a hole next to the tombstone, where the casket was buried. From the ground, a white hand reached up.

* * *

Back at the Griffin house, the battle of the dogs concluded when Vinny's evil counterpart held his heart and collapsed, passing out in the process. Brian was amazed.

"Wow," he said to Vinny, who was collarless. "How'd you know hearing sad news about Italian-Americans would have him go into cardiac arrest?"

"Heh," Vinny shrugged. "It's _my_ weakness, too. And it was a good thing my counterpart from the _Life of Brian_ universe held his ears so it wouldn't affect him.

_Life of Brian_ Vinny kept his collar on and uncovered his ears, smiling.

"Good thinkin', Vinny," _Life of Brian_ Vinny replied. "But his coma will end soon, so we better take him and the rest of the evil dogs back to their universe before he wakes up."

With that, Puppy Stewie activated his Multiverse remote. A portal then opened, and Brian, Jasper, New Brian, Vinny, Scott, Todd and Steve threw their evil counterparts into it. They had been defeated, and were just sent home right before the portal closed.

"Thanks for defeating the evil dogs, everyone," Lois said. "Now will you please untie us?"

"Sure thing, Lois," Scott replied.

Before Scott could lift a paw, Death appeared and cut the ropes with his scythe. Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris had just been freed.

"Death?" Scott wondered, surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Death replied, "Someone in Heaven thought that you all could use a little help."

"Hey, everyone," a familiar-sounding voice greeted.

The dogs were all surprised.

"Oh!" _Life of Brian_ Vinny shouted. "I didn't expect to see _this_ coming."

* * *

The race for the still rolling orb was about to come to a climax at a hill. Stewie and Bertram were ahead, but had pushed each other in attempts to get the pushed out of the way. Finally, Stewie was ahead, but before he could grab the orb, it fell to the edge.

"No!" he shouted. "I was too late!"

The orb was about to head toward the jagged rocks below. The humans all feared the worst. But before the orb could hit the rocks, a white hand caught it. _Life of Brian_ Stewie uncovered his eyes when he saw the orb, and the figure who grabbed it, ascending, then descending, to the near edge of the cliff. He gasped in surprise.

"Good Lord," he whispered. Second-long pause following afterward. "Brian?"


	5. Chapter 5

_The Orb of Time_

_Part IV - Reclaim_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Restore

* * *

The figure, Brian, was glowing, and had held the orb in his paws. This was the Brian from the _Life of Brian_ universe, and Death had revived him.

"Guess who's back," he said.

"Brian!" _Life of Brian_ Stewie exclaimed, joyously. "You're alive! But how? The car killed you. You died in the vet's office. I saw it all!"

"It's okay, Stewie," _Life of Brian_ Brian, or 'Ghost Brian', assured. "I'm back from the dead, thanks to Death." He then turned to Stewie. "And I think _this_ is what you and your friends were fighting for."

With that, Ghost Brian was about to hand Stewie the orb. Bertram, angry that he lost the fight, wouldn't accept his defeat so easily.

"No!" Bertram shouted, running to take the orb away from Ghost Brian! "The orb is mine!"

"Nope," Ghost Brian disagreed. "It belongs in Heaven."

"Damn you, canine spirit!"

"Bertram, no!" Stewie shouted.

As soon as Bertram was about to take the orb away, Ghost Brian faded out of the way with it, then faded back to where the rest of the humans were. Bertram tried to stop and run back, but he got too close to the edge, and was about to lose his balance.

"Bertram!" Stewie shouted. "Grab my hand!"

Bertram tried to, but he then lost his balance and fell to his death on the jagged rocks. Stewie looked away.

"Oh!" Human Vinny shouted, also looking away after watching Bertram fall. "This ain't good for the kids to watch."

"No," Ghost Brian agreed, floating to him. "It isn't." He then turned to Stewie again. "And now, Stewie, I hereby give you this orb so that you can give it back to God."

"Thank you," Stewie replied, taking the orb from Ghost Brian's paws. He raised the orb above his head, victorious in his quest to retrieve it.

The rest of the Griffins, the seven dogs, Puppy Stewie and _Life of Brian_ Vinny all ran to the scene.

"Oh, my god," Peter said in awe. "He's...?"

"Yes, Peter," Lois agreed, crying tears of joy. "I think...I think that our Stewie's a hero."

Stewie walked to his family, who was forever grateful to him. New Brian and Vinny also shed tears of joy. New Brian used his bandana to wipe his tears.

God then appeared in front of the crowd.

"You have done well, Stewart," God said. "I congratulate you and your friends for retrieving the orb for me, _and_ for heaven."

"Wait," Vito's voice said, getting everyone's attention. He was behind the crowd. "This was all for an orb?"

"Not just _any_ orb, brother," Vinny said, walking to him. "The legendary Orb of Time. It has the power to control time, and to keep time in balance."

"So," Stewie said after giving God back the orb. "You must be Vito. Brian and Vinny have told me much about you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, young man," Vito replied.

"Very well, everyone," God said, getting everyone's attention. "Would you like me to restore time to the way it was before Stewie woke up this morning?"

"Restore?" Peter repeated, confused.

"Yes," Stewie replied, "by all means."

"You do realize," Ghost Brian said, "that if he does that, I'll be back to being dead."

"As will I," Todd added.

"Oh, Todd," Peter wept, "it was so good to see you again."

"And I'll never have been dead in the first place," New Brian added.

"_I'm not so sure about that, N.B._," Stewie thought, disagreeably.

"Then, with the power of the Orb of Time," God said, raising the orb, "I hereby restore time to the way it was before!"

As the orb flashed white, Brian hugged Stewie.

"Thank you, Stewie," he said. "You're my best freind, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Brian," Stewie replied.

The entire scene was then bathed in a white light, consuming everything in its path.


	6. Epilogue

_The Orb of Time_

_Part IV - Reclaim_

by LDEJRuff

Epilogue - No Time Like the Present

* * *

Stewie was asleep inside his crib. He woke up with a yawn and looked at the left side of his crib. He was then surprised, and gasped smiling, seeing someone sleep next to him.

"Vinny?"

The dog in question awoke, and looked at Stewie.

"Morning, Stewie," he said. "Wonderful adventure, huh?"

"Wait," Stewie wondered. "How'd you know we were on an adventure?"

"We knew what was going on, Stewie," Brian answered, coming into the bedroom. "Bertram stealing the orb, us fighting to retrieve it, everything."

Stewie smiled at his two canine friends.

"Oh, Brian, Vinny, thank you for being there for me."

With that, he gave both dogs a hug.

* * *

Brian and Vinny had walked into the Quahog Cemetery and stopped by to see a grave.

"Hey, Leo," Brian said. "You wouldn't believe the adventure Vinny and I had yesterday. We helped Stewie retrieve a magic jewel that could control time in another universe, fought against his diabolical step-brother, and saved our home timeline."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "I just wish you'd be here with us, but at least you're in a better place."

The two dogs then held their paws together, bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"Dear God," Vinny whispered, "thank you for having us help Stewie and bringing time back to the way it was."

"We pray," Brian added, "that wherever Leo may be, he's still watching over us. Keep us at the mercy of Your will."

"Amen," they finished.

From Heaven, Leo watched as the two dogs prayed. Todd was with him, as was Jerry.

"Indeed, I am, boys," Leo said.

"Brian," Todd said, "you and Vinny be good down there."

"We'll be waiting, brother," Jerry added. "We'll be waiting."

All three then looked at the Orb of Time resting on the pedistal Bertram stole it from in the Hall of Time, and were happy that it was back where it belonged.

* * *

At the small cottage, Scott was feeding Angus' three mares some sugar cubes, thinking about the Griffins.

"Thank you, Stewie," he whispered. "Thank you for saving the orb and everything."

* * *

At his apartment in L.A., Jasper was having Chinese take-out with Ricardo and New Brian, thinking about the adventure they had.

"_You know what, New Brian?_" Jasper thought. "_We'll always treasure this fabulous adventure we had, even though we're going to keep it in secret._"

New Brian used his bandana like a napkin after finishing his first helping.

"_I know __I__ will,_" he thought.

* * *

That night at the Griffin house, Lois was carrying a sleeping Stewie into his bedroom. Brian and Vinny followed her.

"Boy," Lois said. "I can't remember the last time he fell asleep this early."

"Well you know what Vinny and I think, Lois?" Brian replied.

"We think he had a long day," Vinny added.

"Okay, boys," Lois said, putting Stewie into the crib. "Time for bed."

"Actually, Lois," Vinny replied, "I think Brian and I will sleep in here tonight."

"Oh, well, isn't that nice," Lois said. "Sleep tight you three."

With that, she turned off the light and closed the door. Brian and Vinny made themselves comfortable and fell asleep.

"Good night, Vinny," Brian said.

"Good night, Brian," Vinny replied. "Good night, Stewie."

"Good night, Vinny," Stewie replied. "Good night, Brian."

"Good night, Stewie," Brian replied. "Good night, John Boy."

"Good night, y'all," John Boy Walton's voice said from the hallway.

* * *

The End


End file.
